LackLuster
by Krys Xanthina
Summary: Another ROMY SongFic.... Saliva's LackLuster.... PURE FLUFF....


**A/N: **PROMISED ROMY! I know, I know, I did the ROMY Fluff instead, but this is still, technically, what I promised. When y' read the lyrics. Y'can see why its taken me so long.... lol. 

**Lackluster**

"speech"    ~lyrics~    [translations/Speech interpretations]

Remy pulled her close to him, smiling.   "Remy sure glad his Chere can touch now… Remy show her what she been missin' no?" 

Rogue smiled.

"Yeah Cajun.… Remy can show me what Ah been missin' these years.." 

"Y'aint been missin' much till Remy came along.." 

"Shut up and kiss meh.." She laughed, pulling him in close for a heated kiss.

  
~Hey, I'm falling away and my skins turn grey with time. Hey, and I'm dead in my grave why don't somebody tell me why. ~

Less than ten minutes later, Rogue was pulling him into her room. Kitty had moved out last year, and Rogue hadn't gotten a new room-mate. She hadn't wanted one neither, and now she was kinda glad. 

"Chere.… Der no goin' back soon.… y' sure y' want dis?" He hoped to god she didn't say no…. this…. 'problem' was going to take a bit of getting rid of. It showed exactly how much he wanted her.

~Cause I'm hopeless, and I'm stupid and I'm helpless and I'm useless that's why I'm stuck in you. ~

She ran her hand down his chest and pushed the trench coat to the floor, her hands moving up underneath his shirt, feeling all the muscles on his chest.

"Aint no goin' back Cajun.… Ah've wanted this fer years.… Ah've wanted Ya." She put emphasis on the last word, just before she kissed him again slightly, wondering if he was asking because he'd decided he didn't want her.

~Hey, I am turning away from a soul that you claim with desire. Hey, can I give you the pain can you take it away just tonight. ~

"Good Chere.… Di'n't want y' t' hate me f'r makin' y' feel like y' had t' do dis.…" 

"Wouldn't even hate ya for that Swamp Rat.…" She paused slightly, biting her bottom lip gently, before helping him take off his shirt.

"Somet'in' wrong p'tite?" 

"Nahw Cajun.… ya beautiful.…" 

"I know Rogue.… not as belle as ma chere dough.…" [though]

His hands moved down her body as he took charge gently, and kissed her, her shirt joining his on the floor in less than a minute. He put a finger across her lips as she opened her mouth to speak.

"Shhh P'tite.… d' only t'in' y' need t' say is if y' want me t' stop, k?" She nodded. "Good." And he kissed her again, his hands moving around her as he kissed her neck softly, sliding the zipper on the back of her skirt down.

~I wish that we'd never gone this far. And I wish I could take it away and celebrate how wrong you are. ~

There was a slight glimmer of fear in Rogues eyes as she felt the skirt slip down her thighs and pool off the floor, but the fact that it was Remy, and his hands on her waist, his lips on her neck, calmed her down some. She was VERY nervous, and a little scared. A virgin at 21.… well, that was about to change.…She jerked back to reality as his hand trailed down her front, and he picked her up, laying her on the bed, then laying next to her. 

"Don' have t' do it all atwonce p'tite. I love y' an' Remy don' wan' t' rush y'." 

She smiled

"Y'aint Cajun.… Ah want this.…" She shifted slightly, to be closer to him, and brought his mouth to hers with gentle pressure on the back of his neck. 

~And no one can make me feel like you. And no one can thrill me like you do. ~

Remy shivered slightly as Rogues finger trailed down from his check, along his jawline, and down his chest, stopping at his belly-button. He shivered slightly at her touch, and whispered softly.

            "y' sure y' aint done dis b'fore chere?" He smiled, moving slightly to pin her gently under him, kissing her throat and working downwards.

            "Marie...." She whispered. "Mah name's Marie."

~Is it something in your head, is there pleasure in your pain, is it words that you didn't say. Or is it something inside me.~

Afterwards, Remy just held her in his arms, close to his chest. He couldn't loose her now, and there was no way he was going to leave her.  "Je t'aime Chere...." He whispered. "Je t'aime Marie...." he corrected. 

            "Ah love ya too Remy." She replied as he stroked her hair back from her face, not noticing the faint tear-trails that signified she had been crying while he had been sleeping. He didn't notice the warm tear that slid down his arm as she snuggled closer to him.

~I wish that we'd never gone this far. And I wish I could take it away and celebrate how wrong you are.~ 

"Y' one in a mill'on Marie." He stated as he kissed her forehead. She didn't flinch, or cringe, or even react to it. At least the tears had stopped falling. They had started when she realised that she hadn't wanted it to be like this.... With him, sure, but not like this.... one Hot Summers Night when they were both feeling the effects of it. 

~And now one can make me feel like you. And no one can thrill me like you do.~ 

All Remy could think about was how amazing that had been. He couldn't believe it. Perhaps it was because he actually loved her.... Nah, that couldn't be it. Must be something in the water. He did love her though, that was a fact. He wouldn't have said it otherwise. He could always charm his way out of saying it. 

            "Som't'in' wrong chere?" He whispered softly, smiling a little as his Goth shook her head slightly, the pieces of hair making up her white stripe falling over her face again. The sex, as far as she knew, had been amazing, and despite the replays going through her head, she wondered how long it would hurt if he left her now. 

~I can feel your fingers inside me.~

The Goth smiled a little as she felt his gaze on her shoulder. "Somethin' wrong Cajun?" she asked, in her usual, but slightly more flippant, tone, stopping herself from laughing when he shook his head, his hair tickling her slightly. But, no, she couldn't laugh. Goths.don't.laugh.

~I can feel your eyes fixed upon me.~

The X-Man known as Gambit pulled her closer. "Aint never gonna leave y' now chere...." he whispered, also running through what had just happened in his head. Was she upset? No, she'd wanted this.... So had he done something wrong? Not said something? Was it even possible that the great Cajun player had made a mistake?

~I can feel your legs wrapped around me.~

No, Gambit never made a mistake, and all the Ladies always wanted him back for more.... But he wasn't a Gambit anymore. He wasn't a player in a game anymore. Rogue had fixed that.

~I can feel your legs wrapped around me.~

Since he'd met her, the number of Ladies he was with per week had gone down.... even St. John had noticed. Before tonight.... It was about one every three weeks, give or take. "y' prefect Chere...." He whispered. "Remy don' wan' noone but y'." 

~I can feel your eyes fixed upon me. I can feel the heat from your body.~

Rogue smiled at that. "Good Cajun, cos Ah dohnt wahnt ta hafta kick ouht ya floozies in th' earley hours of th' mornin'." He was staying? He wanted to stay with her? Wow.... 

~I can feel the heat from your body.~

He was so close, she could feel him every time he moved, even when they weren't touching. She turned to face him, and kissed him softly. 

~I wish that we'd never gone this far, and I wish I could take it away and celebrate how wrong you are.~

She loved him, without a doubt, and was estatic that she'd finally been able to show him just how much.... but she still wished it had been special.

~And no one can make me feel like you. And no one can thrill me like you do.~

As if picking up her thoughts, he smiled. "Don' worry Chere.... everytime wi' 'y' 's special. Dis one gon' be more so, cos dis when Marie realis'd dat Remy's in dis f' keeps." 

~And no one can make me feel like you. And no one can kill me like you do. ~

They both kissed the other again softly, and fell asleep again. Each thinking about how if the other left them, they'd die.... and a certain Cajun also thinking about the bottle of Logan's whiskey he'd liberated to celebrate with later. 


End file.
